


Zbytečně na něčem lpíme

by Lanevra



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanevra/pseuds/Lanevra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po konci války, v čase oslav, je vždycky spousta slov, která by měla být vyřčena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zbytečně na něčem lpíme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patolozka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/gifts).



Pořád ještě odhodlaný dupal chodbou kolem barevných tapiserií, lidského služebnictva, které by ho ani nepostřehlo, kdyby jeho okované boty nedělaly dostatečný hluk, a také kolem spousty křehkého nábytku a skla, nejspíš obestřeného kouzly, jinak by válku prostě nemohlo přežít. Ani tady ne.

Zastavil se na rozcestí, prohrábl si plnovous a rozhlédl se na obě strany.

Chodby vypadaly docela stejně, jen měly jinou barvu koberců natažených přes mramorovou podlahu, která jimi byla zakrytá tak pečlivě, že se nemohl řídit podle inkluzí, pokud by neslušně nezvedal každý zatracený kobereček, na který stoupne. A koberce, tapiserie, závěsy, obrazy, malby, obrovské štíty a vystavená brnění byly všude. Doslova na každém kroku. Mezi vším tím nepotřebným bordelem se nedalo vyznat, takže neustále bloudil a ve snaze najít jednoho konkrétního elfa už tu strávil pořádný kus svého času. Kdyby alespoň byla okna dost velká, že by se jimi dalo řádně vidět slunce, a tak vysoko, aby si nemusel přistavovat stoličku, jinak by nepřehlédl ani jejich dolní okraj.

Alespoň měl ale jasný směr; nahoru, tak vysoko, jak jen to bude možné. Nejspíš až úplně na vrcholky těch proklatých věží, na které mu stačil pohled z nádvoří, aby se mu odporem zatočila hlava a vnitřnosti na sobě udělaly uzel.

„Proklatý elf,“ zamručel si pro sebe a vyrazil doprava, kde jak to vypadalo, bylo nějaké schodiště směrem vzhůru, „copak nemůže jako každý slušný host strávit všechny dny svatební hostiny pijatykou? Ale to on ne. On se musí dramaticky ztratit, určitě, aby přemýšlel o životě. Dumat nad životem je pro starce… Zatracená práce!“ zaklel, protože si opět přimáčkl vous o vysoké schodiště.

Nabral všechny své milované vousy a hodil si je přes rameno, kde mu nemohly při šplhání po točitém schodišti nijak překážet. Zacinkalo to, jak se korálky a železné kroužky otřely o sebe a pak i o jeho slavnostní zbroj. Pořád ji měl ještě na sobě, tedy její části. Zbytek někde pozapomněl během těch chvil oslav, kdy jeho mysl nebyla tak docela jasná jako broušený drahokam. Neželel své ztráty ani neproklínal svou pivem zamlženou mysl, protože jen díky ní mu došlo, co sličná lady Arwen myslela svými slovy. Paní Arwen byla nádherná, mohl Aragornovi jen závidět, že bude mít po svém boku takovou krásku. Byla také vlídná, zábavná a na elfa přátelská, ale pořád byla elf. Se špičatýma ušima a mluvící v hádankách

„Slova mohou velmi zraňovat, mistře trpaslíku, ale někdy je mlčení jako tisíc vykřičených slov… Kdo měl asi vědět, co to znamená?“ zamrmlal si pro sebe, když rozrazil dveře ležící před ním.

Studený noční vítr vanoucí kolem věže mu okamžitě sebral jeho vous z ramene a vrhl mu ho přímo do obličeje. S tichým mrmláním kleteb ve svém vlastním jazyce i v tom lidském si ho z obličeje strhl a zastrčil neumně za opasek. Potom se kolem sebe rozhlédl.

Tady u dveří neviděl nic a nikoho, ale… Začichal, jak se mu do nozder prodrala dobře známá vůně květin a koření, tak velmi výjimečné pro toho jediného elfa, kterého hledal. Polkl tvořící se knedlík v krku. Nebylo to jen teď, dnes, ale už mnoho týdnů dokonce možná i měsíců, kdy pro něj bylo cítit tuto sladkou vůni stejně uspokojivé jako si zapálit dýmku. Ve skutečnosti - démoni z hlubin Mórie, aby to spraly - nemohl se bez té vůně řádně uvolnit ani zasmát, i když neslušně plnila jeho slabiny krví, a když ji nemohl cítit, připadal si opuštěný a ztracený kdesi v dálavách. Myšlenkami upřený jen k jedinému muži.

Hluboce se nadechl chladného vzduchu a vydal se po ochozu věže. Dokola, dokola, jako na schodech vedoucích sem, až se mu z toho hlava točila, dokud za posledním zákrutem nespatřil svůj cíl. Sevřel pevně čelisti, až i přes hučení větru slyšel, jak zaskřípěly.

Kdyby snad měl sklony někdy psát poezii, asi by na to teď byla nejlepší chvíle. Nejspíš by začal prameny vlasů, které se vlnily ve větru jako tekoucí zlato, nebo třeba světlou kůži podobnou tomu nejčistšímu mramoru. Jenže Gimli byl voják, bojovník, ne bard. Pohled na Legolasovu štíhlou postavu ozářenou měsícem a hvězdami a oděnou jen v lehkém elfském oblečení mu na jazyk nepřinášel žádné vzletná slova, spíš mu všechna, na které by si snad dokázal vzpomenout, vymýval z pusy jako hustá mýdlová voda. Jako muž činu by stejně raději vykonal něco, co by mluvilo víc než tisíc slov, třeba přinesl k Legolasovým nohám modrý safír velký jako dlaň nebo ho zasypal hromadami svého zlata, alespoň tak velkými, aby se na ně mohl postavit a...

Sevřel topůrko své sekery zavěšené u pasu ve snaze potlačit vlezlé myšlenky. Jestli bude teď přemýšlet zrovna o tomto, nikdy ze sebe nedostane ani slovo. Teď byl alespoň schopný, i když s tichou kletbou umírající na rtech, přejít k Legolasovi a postavit se po jeho boku.

Elf nedal najevo, že si jeho přítomnosti všiml, dál s přimhouřenýma očima étericky téměř povlával ve větru a nastavoval svou jemně tvarovanou tvář měsíčnímu svitu. I tak si byl trpaslík naprosto jistý, že jeho příchod nezůstal bez povšimnutí, vždyť dupal a klel tak nahlas, že by ho slyšel i člověk, natožpak elf. Přesto byl jeho přítel stále nehybný jak socha a neposkytoval mu ani to sebemenší vodítko, jak by měl začít, leda by své vyznání vykřičel do větru.

Otevřel pusu, aby to udělal, jenže ta správné slova z ní prostě nevyšla.

„Jasný měsíc, hmm?“ položil neurčitou otázku, rozhodně nehodnou jako úvod ke svému vyznání, a na hned po tom spolkl další peprnou nadávku nad svou neschopností v řeči.

„Jeho paprsky příjemně hřejí na kůži,“ odpověděl mu Legolas, aniž by k němu obrátil pohled. Jeho hlas byl tichý, jako vždy, a zněl trochu, jako povzdech.

Vzhlédl k němu nahoru, zvláště k jeho rtům, které se neznatelně pohybovaly. Vídával to často během jejich společného putování, zvláště večer, kdy už seděl u ohně, od kterého se Legolas odplížil posadit se do stínu. Nikdy se nezeptal, jestli si pro sebe zpívá, recituje báseň, odříkává zaklínadlo nebo prostě jen něco říká bez většího smyslu. Vzal to jednoduše jako další z mnoha elfských podivností, stejně jako věci, které Legolas někdy říkal. Jako jeho slova o hřejícím měsíčním svitu. Měsíc nehřál, když už, tak chladil, protože to byl průvodce jasných a v zimě tím pádem studených nocí.

„Tam uvnitř je pár lidí, kteří by se rádi vyplížili z královské hostiny do slavících ulic města. Pulčíci by šli také, dokonce i Ten, kdo… Frodo. Napadá mne,“ smích se mu odrazil v hlase, jak si představoval malé hobity bloudící veselícím si městem, „jestli by je to spíš nevyděsilo stejně jak Mordorská vojska.“

„Pak bys je měl raději všude doprovázet, aby se pozornost upírala hlavně na tvou mocnou sekeru, mistře trpaslíku,“ odvětil Legolas a konečně k němu krátce obrátil pohled. Jen jediný záblesk jeho jasných očí a pak pohyb, jak složil ruce za zády.

Gimli přimhouřil oči a sevřel topůrko sekery ještě víc, až slyšel lupání vlastních kloubů a úpění dřeva pod kováním. U každého jiného elfa by si myslel, že dvojsmysl, který mu popohnal srdce ve splašený cval, byla jenom náhoda, jenže u Legolase…

S tichým zavrčením, bez skutečné artikulované nadávky, se odvrátil a sklouzl pohledem přes kamenné zábradlí, sahající mu svým okrajem někam k nosu, dolů mezi sloupy, kde byla vidět krajina. Okamžitě se mu všechno zhouplo před očima, takže se raději přidržel chladného, dobře známého povrchu kamene před sebou. Neměl rád výšky.

„Netoužím jít dolů. Jsem přesně tam, kde chci být,“ řekl pevně, s trochu větším odhodláním, než bylo nutné.

„Vskutku? Na vrcholu nejvyšší věže, kterou bys v širokém okolí mohl najít? To je pro trpaslíka nezvyklé,“ zareagoval Legolas okamžitě, v hlase měl při tom dobře známý osten posměchu, zabalený do stejně známé vlídnosti a jemného úsměvu hrajícího mu na rtech.

„Dobrá místa dělá hlavně dobrá společnost.“

„Tomu se nedá odporovat,“ přitakal elf polohlasně a opět na Gimliho krátce shlédl.

V tom pohledu nebylo nic, žádná výzva nebo hlubší pochopení, byl stejně zasněný a zároveň pronikající do jeho hlavy, jako tomu bylo vždy. Odhadovat, co si elf myslí, bylo stejně platné, jako snažit se pochopit všechno, co říká. Většinou ho to nutilo k mumlání dalších a dalších kleteb. Tentokrát se ale ovládl a pokračoval v rozhovoru alespoň, jak doufal, tím správným směrem. A jestli to nepůjde, pořád tu ještě byly ty hromady zlata, kterými může Legolase zasypat a udržet na místě, dokud se nevyjádří.

„Tady zrovna moc dobré společnosti nepohledáš. Jenom hvězdy… a měsíc… a vítr, co hraje na vrzající korouhvičku,“ podotkl, ukazující rukou někam za sebe, odkud k nim doléhalo tiché vrzání otáčejícího se zrezlého erbu na vrcholku věže.

„Měsíc, hvězdy a vítr jsou nejlepšími společníky, když je touha vzpomínat.“

„Do psí mateři, hvězdná tělesa a počasí jsou těmi nejhoršími společníky, když chce člověk vzpomínat.“ Neudržel klidný tón a jeho hlas zesílil přidávaje se silně k hučení větru. „Pojď dovnitř, elfe. Zapijeme vzpomínky. Zazpíváme o nich balady. Zatančíme si a pak…“ hlas se mu vytratil, stejně rychle jako předtím nabral na síle.

„A pak co, Gimli?“ zeptal se Legolas a obrátil se k němu. Nenaklonil se kupředu, ale jeho oči se upíraly do těch trpasličích s takovou silou, jako kdyby to ve skutečnosti udělal a díval se Gimlimu právě z pár centimetrů do tváře. Měl dojem, jako kdyby mohl vztáhnout ruce nahoru a přitáhnout si Legolase k sobě, snad do pevného sevření, možná si i ukradnout krátký polibek. Ale zároveň, ne pro svou výšku, ale pro nečitelný výraz ve tváři mu byl elf vzdálenější než podhradí kdesi dole u kořenů hradu.

Rozčilovalo ho to tak moc, že už nestačilo sekyru jen svírat, tím by zlámal její topůrko a byla by k neužitku, musel svůj hněv propustit na svobodu. Uhodil s ní tedy do země s takovou silou, že by stačilo jen málo a nejspíš by i jiskry odlétly do všech stran.

„Pak spolu odejdeme žít k úpatí Osamělé hory,“ prohlásil neochvějně a sevřel rty ve sveřepém výrazu.

„Země trpaslíků je plná tekoucího zlata, kouře z pecí, který dusí lesy, a prachu z lámaného kamene. Proč bych měl odcházet do tvého domova?“ vyklenul Legolas obočí směrem nahoru v otázce a způsobem, který byl opravdu rozčilující.

„Protože já, Gimli, syn Glóinův, tě miluji a chci s tebou strávit zbytek svého života.“ Bylo to venku, bez vytáčení nebo slovních kliček, které elfové tak milovali, a zanechalo to Legolase beze slov. Alespoň na několik okamžiků, než se od něj elf opět odvrátil a podíval se na měsíc.

„Neumírající prý nad vším příliš debatují a roky rozvažují, než se odváží k činům, ale přitom, když jde o vyznání citů, jste to vy, kdo váhá tak dlouho, dokud už není pozdě,“ opět na něj shlédl, výraz stále tak neproniknutelný. „Proč tomu tak je, mistře trpaslíku? Proč jsi nemohl za mnou přijít jen o jediné svítání dřív?“ postoupil o jeden drobný krok blíž ke Gimlimu, „dokud jsem ještě měl šanci zaváhat a zvolit si jinou cestu. Teď už je můj osud zpečetěn a má loď už čeká v přístavu, aby mne odvezla do míst, kam ty nemůžeš vstoupit, a přitom by stačilo, kdybys…“ ztichl, rty sevřeném v tom příznačném výrazu potlačované zlosti, a jeho štíhlá, delikátně tvarovaná ruka sevřela vzduch kdesi mezi jejich těly, jako kdyby chtěl Gimliho uchopit ve své zlobě za vous.

Trvalo mu jen jediný nádech uvědomit si alespoň zpola, co slova, které slyšel, znamenají, a to mu popohnalo srdce ke splašenému běhu, který nepoznal ani v nejkrvavějších okamžicích bitvy.

„Nic ti nebrání zůstat tady se mnou!“

„Mám se pro tebe vzdát břehů země nesmrtelných? Proč bych to měl dělat pro váhajícího bláznivého trpaslíka, co neměl dost odvahy pohlédnout mi do očí a vyznat se ze svých citů?“ Přezíravě na něj shlédl, rty pořád staženě ve špatně potlačované zlosti.

„Nemáš právo nazývat mě zbabělcem, elfe! Stojím tady a teď a předkládám ti své vyznání!“

„Pocítil jsi ke mně lásku až dnes, v tento okamžik a na vrcholku této věže?“

„Ne…“ připustil s výdechem, ve kterém ho opustila větší část rozčilení, oči mu neurčitě sklouzly do strany snad v rozpacích, „Moje srdce sužuje cit… dlouho. Dny, týdny, snad měsíce, jen jsem doposud nepomyslel, že bych mohl… Já, trpaslík, jsem se mohl těžko dvořit elfskému princi. Myslel jsem, že nemám žádné naděje…“

„Pak jsi myslel špatně. U tebe nic nového,“ přerušil ho Legolas další povýšenou poznámkou.

„Zpropadený elfe!“ sklouzlo mu ze rtů zaklení a uhodil pěstí do kamene. „Mám dost tvých hádanek, vytáček a vět, které mají skrytý smysl. Řekni mi to jasně; miluješ mne nazpět? Ano nebo ne?!“

„Jestliže mluvíš o lásce, nemůžeš dávat jasné odpovědi. Je to cit tekoucí jako říčka, která...“

„Grrrm!“

„Ano… Ale to nezastaví věci, které už se daly do pohybu.“

Uvolnil sevřené čelisti, přes které se mu předtím vydralo zavrčení, a podíval se vzhůru na svého elfského přítele s trochou nevíry. Slyšel jeho prosté vyznání a věděl, že by mu Legolas nelhal, jen jeho mysli ještě nedokázala přijmout, že je to skutečně pravda. Třeba se taky mohlo stát, že zrovna jenom spí pod stolem, napůl vypitý korbel postavený na břiše a hlasitě chrápe, zatímco se mu zdá krásný sen. Musel se přesvědčit, že je to skutečné.

Hmátl po Legolasově ruce a sevřel jeho zatnutou pěst, proti jeho ruce zdající se být drobnou a křehkou, ve své velké mozolnaté dlaní. Ucítil, jak sebou Legolasova ruka neznatelně cukla, jako kdyby se mu chtěl vysmeknout, pak se ale uvolnila a pevně zatnutá pěst se rozevřela. Využil toho, stiskl jeho ruku a přitáhl si ji k sobě, aby ji mohl uchopit do obou svých vlastních. Bylo to jako svírat mistrovské zlatotepecké dílo z jemného stříbra. Tak křehké se elfské ruce zdály proti jeho vlastním, silným, ztuhlým prací se sekerou a do hněda opálených sluncem. Byl si jist, že v jeho dlaních právě leží ten nejvzácnější poklad a tak s ním také zacházel, když opatrně a pomalu zvedl Legolasovu ruku ke svým rtům a políbil konečky dlouhých štíhlých prstů. Voněly po dřevě, mechu a koření. Sladce i dráždivě pro jeho chřípí zvyklé na pach síry, hořícího uhlí a v poslední době také zasychající krve. S úctou vtiskl polibek na každý útlý prst a až když se dostal k poslednímu, vzhlédl vzhůru do elfovy tváře už ne plné potlačeného hněvu, nýbrž uvolněné s výrazem téměř lítostivým.

„Nemůžeš udělat ani říct nic, co by zvrátilo události, které se musí stát. Kdybys přišel dříve… teď už je pozdě.“

„Nikdy není pozdě. Vždycky jde něco udělat, jen mi řekni, co to je?! Chceš drahokamy, zlato… zahrnu tě těmi nejdražšími šperky,“ nabídl slavnostně, i když s trochou nejistoty, vždyť ověsit své vyvolené zlatými šperky a drahými kameny bylo slavnostní povinností každého váženého trpaslíka.

Legolasův výraz byl však ztělesněným odmítnutím jeho nabídky, když na krátko sklopil pohled, aby ho pak se smutkem v očích upřel zpět na Gimliho.

„Pod jejich váhou by se mi záda ohnula až k zemi,“ namítl, zatímco konečky prstů zavadil o lesklé korálky v jeho vousech.

Zachvěl se pod tím dotekem, vyhrazeným jen pro ty nejbližší a hlasitě polkl.

„Pak pro tebe tedy vytesám trůn z mramoru. A ozdobím ho zlatými květinami. Tisícem zlatých květů se středem z diamantů,“ nabídl podruhé, dychtivě. To se nedalo odmítnout, stačilo si jen představit tu krásu a lesk, ze kterého by oči přecházely. Uprostřed ní pak Legolas, jako ta největší ozdoba ze všech.

„Dávám přednost posezení na trávě.“

Nezastrašilo ho ani druhé odmítnutí, zvláště proto, že Legolasovy prsty pokračovaly ve své pouti a vpletly se mu obratně do vousů. Příjemně to tahalo a tím rozptylovalo jeho pozornost. Zamručel a trochu se naklonil kupředu víc do toho žádoucího doteku. Dokud se zručné elfské prsty probíraly jeho plnovousem, všechna doutnající zlost z odmítnutí zůstala skrytá uvnitř. Jako uhlík v nerozdmýchané peci. To ale neznamenalo, že se vzdal a nebyl odhodlaný najít něco, čím by přiměl Legolase souhlasit. Zůstat po jeho boku až dokonce jeho života.

„V tom případě dostaneš zbroj,“ zamručel rozhodně a trochu pokýval hlavou, protože to se mu zdálo jako nejlepší volba. Bezděky při tom začal se spokojeným úsměvem na rtech přejíždět palcem po jemné kůži ruky, kterou stále držel ve svých dlaních.

„Trpasličí zbroj by mi sedřela kůži až do masa,“ odmítl elf, spíš to znělo jako povzdech, a jeho ruka zmizela z Gimliho sevření s takovou rychlostí a lehkostí, že vzápětí už svíral jenom vzduch. Zlostně ho zmáčkl a vzhlédl vzhůru.

„Musí existovat něco, co bych ti mohl dát… co bych mohl udělat, abych ti dokázal svou lásku a přiměl tě zůstat tu se mnou. Mohu… mohu,“ snažil se něco vymyslet, něco, po čem by toužil elf spíše než trpaslík. „Jsem Gimli z Durinova lidu, odpřisáhnu ti svou věrnost a daruji svou sekeru! Daruji ti vše, po čem tvoje srdce touží, i kdybych pro to musel jít na konec světa a ještě dál! Budu uctívat a líbat zemi, po které kráčíš! Tak ti přísahám!“ Přitiskl si pěst na prsa v nezlomném slibu, dávaje tak Legolasovi naprosto vše. Nedokázal totiž pomyslet na nic, co by pro něj nebyl ochoten získat jakýmikoliv prostředky, ani si nedovedl představit nebezpečí, kterému by pro něj hrdě nečelil.

„Toužím po prostých věcech, jako je vonící les, čistá řeka, kvalitní luk a rovný šíp, a moje cesty vedou hlavně do korun tak vysokých, že bys na ně nikdy nevyšplhal,“ pravil Legolas měkce, ani známka po jeho dřívějším hněvu, jen cosi, co vypadalo jako smíření.

Význam toho, co mu elf říkal, chápal velmi dobře, bolelo to hluboko v hrudi, kde bylo jeho toužící srdce, které chápalo dřív než jeho mozek. Nejspíš i dříve, než pusa, která nahlas pronášela všechna ta mocná slova. Cítil se, jako by měl břicho probodnuté kopím a ještě hůř, jelikož tady nebyl nepřítel, proti kterému by mohl zvednout sekeru a alespoň ho připravit o hlavu, než sám naposledy vydechne. Byl to jenom Legolas, jeho elfský přítel, společník a někdo, koho miloval tak hluboce, že by mu nedokázal ublížit ničím, co by udělal.

Zamrkal, jak ho zrádné slzy zapálily v očích a on jim odmítl dát možnost stéct po tvářích do jeho vousů. Musel by se hanbou propadnout do hlubin jeskyní pod touto horou, kdyby něco takového dovolil.

„Je to odmítnutí?“ zeptal se a slyšel, i když se opravdu snažil, jak jeho hlas zhrubl city, zvláště smutkem a bolestí.

Nedostalo se mu odpovědi, natožpak takové, jakou by toužil slyšet, ale Legolas se k němu sehnul. Pomalu, aniž by se pohnul kupředu, snad jako kdyby jeho tělo postrádalo kosti a bylo tvořené právě jen z měsíčního svitu, které na ně na oba dopadal, a vánku šumícího jim kolem uší. Ucítil teplo a tu dobře známou vůni, a pak jemnou ruku spočívající ze strany na tváři, kde si elfské prsty našly cestu jeho vousem. Zadržel dech a oči se mu sami zavřeli, těsně před tím, než se jeho rtů něco zlehka dotklo. Sotva by se to dalo nazvat polibkem, kdyby to nebylo tak mrazivé. Jiné, než se všemi trpaslicemi a trpaslíky a pár lidmi, které kdy políbil. Tak podivně… čisté a vznešeně. Přišlo mu to trochu k smíchu, líbání nebylo vznešené, nikdy, ale nedokázal se zasmát ani uvnitř, protože ten polibek byl krátký a smutný. Nebylo třeba nic říkat, on mluvil velmi jasně místo všech slov, kterými by mohl elf kličkovat a zastírat tu prostou pravdu. Nebylo to odmítnutí, bylo to sbohem.

Když tlak na jeho rty zmizel a on otevřel oči, Legolas už s ním na ochozu věže nestál.

  


KONEC

 

**Author's Note:**

> V podstatě se dá říct, že jsem byla (ne)násilně donucena napsat tuto povídku, čehož sice nelituji, nicméně není zaručeno, že toho časem litovat nezačnu. Doporučuji tedy stahovat, pokud se vám líbí.  
> Pokud se povídka líbí, případný "kudos" je vítán. 
> 
> Děkuji Patoložce za betování.


End file.
